Data analysis is an integral part of modern services provided by software. Analysis services span a vast array of information mining and mapping. Analysis systems receive content from variety of resources including business and social networking systems. User information is also gathered and collected from ever expanding array of personal devices. User generated content is stored and managed by expansive systems providing interactive services with the stored information. The ever expanding amount of information generated by systems and users are processed by analysis systems to produce patterns, predictions, etc. Analysis results are utilized by other systems relying on the results to generate reports, evaluate user performance, determine recommendations, etc.
Expansion of legacy software functionality is an ever present customer demand. Expanding existing software functionality is a project with varying levels of complexity. Any software needing adjustment to the source code and subsequent redeployment will incur significant cost to the customer and the developer. Alternatively, external tools can be integrated into existing software to provide additional functionality. Such integration usually involves minimal alterations to the existing software. Integration can involve adjusting a simple input and output routine of the deployed solution. External tools can integrate analysis functionality into legacy software. The provided analysis functionality enhances the features of the software. Feature integration boosts a service ceiling of a legacy system and saves the customer from time and cost associated with deploying a new solution.